


Mancanze plebee e fidanzati annoiati

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui non essere mai andati a vedere l'opera è una mancanza plebea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mancanze plebee e fidanzati annoiati

**Author's Note:**

> 038\. Teatro dell'Opera

L’idea di andare all’opera era stata di Kurt: non avevano mai visto niente e sembrava una mancanza estremamente plebea, soprattutto ora che c’erano gli spettacoli pomeridiani a prezzi stracciati e poi _è l’occasione per vestirsi elegantemente in pieno giorno senza dover andare ad un matrimonio col buffet dove si rischia costantemente di rovinarsi gli abiti, Blaine, ti rendi conto?_

Blaine aveva accettato, perché in fondo l’idea non gli spiaceva ed aveva sempre nutrito una certa curiosità per l’opera; così, quella domenica pomeriggio si erano vestiti bene, erano usciti di casa mano nella mano e si erano recati a teatro. Kurt per poco non aveva iniziato a saltellare, letteralmente, nel vedere orde di gente ben vestita (o mal vestita: non tutti avevano il loro impeccabile senso dello stile, del resto) e tutto sembrava entusiasmarlo, a partire dai posti a sedere (“Kurt, è un teatro, non hanno niente di diverso dalle poltrone che vedi di solito.” “Blaine, siamo all’opera, non sono uguali _uguali_!”) fino ai loro vicini di posto (“La signora dietro di noi sembra un’adorabile vecchina, non trovi?” “Guarda che ti sente, shh!”).

Finché lo spettacolo non era iniziato.

Blaine, a cui non piaceva essere impreparato, aveva studiato il libretto la sera precedente, mentre Kurt decideva se mettere quella o questa camicia, e questo o quel paio di pantaloni: il risultato era che Kurt lo distraeva ogni tre per due per capire cosa stesse succedendo sul palco e Blaine avrebbe anche continuato a spiegargli, se non fosse stato per le occhiatacce ed i vari _shh_ sibilati tutt’intorno.

Poi, all’improvviso, Kurt aveva desistito, verso tre quarti del primo atto: con una fugace occhiata nella sua direzione, Blaine si accorse che Kurt si era appisolato, con tanto di testa ciondolante.

Ridendo il più sommessamente possibile – qualcosa gli diceva che i loro vicini non avrebbero gradito ulteriori interferenze da parte loro – afferrò delicatamente la mano del suo fidanzato, strattonandola piano piano.

Kurt sobbalzò sulla poltrona, si guardò intorno confuso e poi lo fissò con un leggero broncio imbarazzato – che Blaine avrebbe tanto voluto baciare via, ma non era quello il luogo.

Inutile dire che Kurt continuò ad appisolarsi per tutto il resto dello spettacolo, cosa che Blaine trovò assolutamente adorabile e decisamente divertente.

“Allora,” disse nascondendo una risata Blaine. “Come ti è sembrata l’opera?”

Kurt lo fulminò con lo sguardo e lui rise apertamente: passarono molti anni prima che Kurt ritentasse di tornare all’opera.


End file.
